Harry Potter Plot Ideas
by gymnastsanonymous07
Summary: Well...this is explained already in the actual document but i will brief you here! this is a bunch of plot summaries i have for some LilyJames stories and really want some input from the readers to see if they have any potential in becoming a story.


Well…hello there! I know I promised I would update after my most recent update, but to tell you the truth I'm having problems…see I don't feel like writing even though I love doing it and the only way I can is by forcing myself to sit down and write…but I always get sidetracked. Plus the fact, that I'm afraid I won't know where to go with the story and all that stuff…but see, before I started posting, I started writing bits and pieces of a story that would come to me, and I actually have quite a bit of each piece, I just need to find a way to piece them together.

So I'm working on writing up to these parts and all the while continuing to write the different parts of the story. See I'm thinking that if I keep writing these parts that come to me, eventually I'll think of one that ties into everything else instead of just forcing myself to sit and write till I catch up. And did I mention, that while I'm working on SM bits and pieces, I'm also working on L/J bits and pieces…well plot summaries really for Harry Potter stories well more Lily and James, but hey, it's still concerning HP.

So! This part of my writing right here is where I'm going to be posting some of the ramblings and thoughts I've come up with different summaries for HP, because I really want to write one. So I'm going to post more as they come to me and I would really really REALLY like it if you could comment back to me on your thoughts of these summaries and on whether they have any potential…or if maybe they could tie in with another…or they're too childish, dark, ….etc! anything please!

Now be prepared b/c I'm not gonna rewrite all these summaries into complete sentences and stuff b/c that takes up too much time and wouldn't be real. So most of these summaries are exactly what I was thinking, just jumbled thoughts that come to me, and I don't know about you, but my thought process isn't in complete sentences with perfect grammatical English! So bear with me!

But I have one MAJOR REQUEST! If, i by chance post a chapter of a L/J story and haven't updated with my Sailor Moon story, I want you to furiously yell at me, tell me I'm an idiot and to get back to work on my SM story because I don't want to forget it! I've been known to –during to process of writing one story- start writing another one b/c an idea for one pops into my head and its way more interesting than the first one b/c I don't know where to go for the first one so I take the easy way out and leave it and start the other one.

I did this with my SM story…I started writing it, didn't know where to go and hadn't updated in a while and then I started reading a lot of these other stories…and wrote a part of the first chapter to this story…and was like….i could really go somewhere with this….so I continued writing this new story and left the SM. Then, I hit a wall with the 2nd story, and got a new idea for the SM story….so I started to write the next chapters for the SM one and forgot about the other story! So you see? I'm a mess! I suck at this…and I really to believe that theres a BIG chance that I'll start writing a HP story cuz I really want to and leave the SM story AGAIN!

Wow…what a mouthful….i just can't stop rambling…congrats on reading all that! Anyway….here are some starters for L/J stories! PLEASE tell me what you think!

NUMBER 1

Now this first one is actually a beginning scene I'm thinking for a story and can possibly be tied to a story plot I have………

"_Why are you crying?"_

Lily Evans rubbed her watery eyes as she slowly lifted her gaze (face) to see two big brown eyes (that looked like chocolate she might add), staring curiously down at her. She sniffed, wiping her already red nose as she turned to look back at the ground.

"_My best friend, sniff, moved away today and I'm never gonna see her again and she was my only friend", _Lily sputtered out as her eyes became blurry once more.

"_I'll be your friend if you want", _James said nonchalantly(?) as Lily turned towards him, her big green eyes blinking uncertainly.

"_You'd be MY friend?" _she said disbelieving, unsure of herself and this boy standing next to her.

"_Yep!"_ James said nodding. He plopped down next to her and turned to her.

"_Hi, I'm James Potter and I'm too good-looking for my own good", _James said with a big grin while shaking Lily's hand.

"_What does THAT mean?"_ Lily asked as she scrunched up her nose in confusion, her 6-year-old brain trying to grasp the concept of "too good-looking" and "for your own good".

"_I dunno",_ James shrugged, "It's what my mom always says to me every time she sees me.

"_Oh", _Lily replied, brushing away the last remaining tear, "_well, sniff, I'm Lily Evans…and…and…I think your hair's messy! Don't you ever brush it!"_

"_Why bother_", James said, standing up as he stared down at the frowning redhead, _"it never works!"_

Lily scrambled to her feet, her hands on her hips in indignation. _"Well MY mom says that you should ALWAYS brush your hair AND your teeth EVERY NIGHT because it's good (it promotes good) hygiene!" _Lily remarked smiling, proud of the big words she used.

"_What's hygin?" _James asked curiously.

"_HI – GENE! And beats me what it is" _Lily responded, perturbed at this "James Potter" for interrupting her proud moment, "_but like I said, my MOM said so and she's the smartest person in the world!" _Lily huffed and looked back at the particular boy next to her.

"_Well MY DAD is the smartest AND bestest person in the whole wide universe!" _James yelled back

Lily glared back at him, she was starting to dislike this James Potter boy very much, "_Nuh uh!"_

"_Uh huh!"_

"_Nuh uh!"_

"_Yuh huh!"_

"_Nuh huh!"_

"_Yuh huh!" _James screamed back as he pushed her down onto the grass, his face red from yelling.

Lily sat up and looked at her skinned knee as it started to bleed. She started crying as she felt it sting from the wind and hugged it.

James looked scared for a moment, fear apparent in his eyes, for he didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted her to understand that his DAD was better!

"_Stop being such a girl!" _he said nervously as she turned to look at him with her reddened eyes and runny nose.

She rubbed her eyes, furiously wiping away all the tears.

"_I'm NOT!" _she said firmly caressing her knee_, "but it really hurts."_

James sighted, feeling bad for pushing her, so he kneeled down next to her and gently kissed her knee. Lily giggled.

"_Better?"_, James said smililng.

Lily nodded, "_Thank you, Dr. James!"_

"_Any time, Miss Lily!"_ James replied curtly, with a bow, as he helped her to her feet.

"_Well, I gotta go, my mom's calling me! See ya later!" _James said as he shook her hand and started to walk away

"_Me too, bye!"_ she replied, saddened that he had to go. James stopped, and turned to wave at her.

Lily waved back as she watched him walk away. As he disappeared from sight, she shook her head. What a weird boy! It was too bad, she'd probably never get to see him again, she would've liked to play with him. "_Oh well!"_ she said shrugging, as she started to walk back to her house, as her mom called her name.

If only she knew!

….alright so that's one of them

NUMBER 2

…now this first plot summary I have for you is the one that can be tied to the scene above…now remember…my – jumbled – thoughts and did I mention that I even have a title:

Those Eyes/ Eyes of the Forgotten (Erased)

Potters and Evans good friends…neighbors in fact

Potters – pure…Evans – half

Lily and James b/f – ages….7-9

Somehow they both get captured…maybe potters parents meddling where they're not supposed to…or getting too close to uncovering secret plot/info and since the evans are close to potters they talk…they get captured too

Memories – obliterated

Families forget everything….wizarding world…being neighbors

Parents lead normal lives and ministry/whoever separates families so won't meet again, but Dumbledore insists on letting lily and james go to Hogwarts against much protest

Lily remembers mess black hair – or eyes

James remembers her green eyes or hair

They both have dreams of a faceless person with these eyes and short/quick flashes of memories of their old childhood – (of what happened)

Hogwarts – meet again

Seem familier…… "have we met before?" "I don't think so, but you seem strangely familier…" "so do you"…

Start remembering what happened to them…captured…obliterated memories…

Oooh…and I just had a great thought for this one….what if, say for example james had given lily a necklace or something special…and ya know she has it, but doesn't remember where it came from …she says like its been in the family or an excuse…and that helps them to remember what happened too! Yes..maybe?

NUMBER 3

Now this next one actually tells you the end of the story but I'm hoping that after I take this off the site and eventually start writing the story…if I write it….you will have forgotten everything….well it's a risk im willing to take…cuz I can't just put part of the summary I thought of because the ending scene is kinda of important…so if you don't like spoilers…don't read this summary! And also…this one isn't spaced evenly and is more jumbled than the other!

He Could Have Stopped It

Lily is sad – something terrible had happened and james is there to comfort her

Slowly they fall into the mood of the night and all the emotion and make love. Lily wakes up, in the embrace of muscular arms – shes startled to see james – no clothes. The night unravels and the warmth returns, she smiles fleetingly …her first time maybe…but guilt soon takes over – lily leaves, james awakes to no one. They're awkward around each other…james trying to talk to her.

She's so disgusted with herself for letting herself go to bed with him just b/c she was feeling vunerable…something she'd promised herself she'd never do…avoids him…concentrates on studies more to leave guilt behind……

she becomes depressed – starves herself…she's unworthy, undeserving….bad stuff happens….slowly but surely her life starts to dwindle away. James knows somethings up – but she just pushes him away and pretends everythings alright. She's like a zombie – locked up in her room always studying.

In end, james gets her alone and won't let her go till she tells him whats going on, why she's acting like it. Eventually after much weak struggling she tells him carelessly – he asks her why and she explains she could never forgive herself for what she did…for doing what she did for no reason…

she collapses and he holds her on the ground pleading her not to give up. Telling her that there was a reason, he had a reason – it was love – he was trying to tell her that he loved her. Tears blur her eyes, but she still believes she deserved it…shes obsessed…"I love you lily"…maybe she tells him she loves him or maybe that she wishes she could've been more for him…..as she gently falls limp in his arms.

James cries and he hugs her lifeless body to his chest, his tears fall into her hair. Her face is so pale and taut……her eyes (before) are faded and dull…..so is her hair……rings under her eyes….he brings a finger to caress her cheek, its so cold and her lips are purple/blue.

He leaves Hogwarts with her in his arms as he determinedly walks out of the school, kids standing in the hallways staring at him with her……he's never seen again…rumor had it…he hung himself hoping his long and painful death could make up for her pain…for he could've stopped it that night! He knew what he was doing and took advantage of her vulnerable state!

Those were his last words…that anyone heard from him! Or in a note!

NUMBER 4

This last plot summary I have is actually the oldest one …which I actually forgot about, though I did add some more at the end, this one is a little more confusing and had no title! I think this one might have the least chance, though I do like the last paragraph…I could make a story just out of that plot..hmmm

Like the time-travel story….remus and **Sirius** decide to travel back in time to save their friends….so they go back to when they were younger and either….a) kill peter when they're all in school…or b) stop peter from being born…or kill him at birth…preferably a)…..so they kill him……or lily and james don't change from Sirius being their secret-keeper to peter and just keep Sirius as their secret-keeper….either way, there will be a confrontation between voldemort and Sirius…probably….im thinking….if they don't tell peter…then peter…something will happen with peter! But anyway…the confrontation….voldemort might kill Sirius….if this happens…

The **older Sirius** who went back in time will die and lily and james will take his place because they will still be alive…so harry will have his parents but voldemort will probably still be powerful unless something else happens. So in this case, there will be a whole scenario which in the end, comes down to, james going back in time to stop the **other Sirius who went back in time** from killing peter or w/e….so either way…one of them has to die…big fight or battle…something…both could die or both could live!

If Sirius happens to escape voldemort somehow or he goes into hiding…something will happen with Sirius…I dunno…but he won't be accused of anything so no Azkaban….

Therefore, harry will not be the boy-who-lived….maybe somebody else will,…Neville…hmmm…he was the other choice…tho not sure…if Neville was him…would he still be a clumsy and mediocre wizard…or as good as harry is originally…maybe harry is as good as he is b/c voldemort transferred some of his powers to harry…hmmm…that's a good question! Lots of brainstorming! Maybe it's a role reversal! It's through harry's eyes seeing Neville as the "boy who lived", how different life is! His opinions and thoughts about Neville, towards the whole situation. Maybe Neville will be good, and harry like Neville….hmmm

NUMBER 5

Now I have one more but it's also a scene….and I like this scence…and it could probably tie into the others if I tweak it a bit…ya know actually…I was thinking that I could almost even tie all the summaries and scenes I have together except the last one cuz it's a HP summary and all the rest are L/J…so obviously this is an L/J scene…and I dunno why…but I think I have a thing for little kid scenes…hmmm…who knew?

A single crystal clear tear rolled slowly down her pale white face as she looked out her water-streaked window into the pouring rain. Across the street, she watched her neighbors hurriedly pack all the rest of their belongings into their rouge mini van.

"James, don't go!" she cried quietly in her sweet angelic voice, "I'll miss you too much!"

Almost as if he could read her mind, james turned around and stared deeply into her unending pools of emerald green. She has the biggest and greenest eyes he'd even seen, but now they seemed small and faded. Lily shuddered as she gazed once more upon his golden-brown eyes for the last time, for no longer would she see them and how they'd brighten when he throught up mischievous ideas. Several times she would have ot scold him for teasing the other kids, but would instead, end up being tackled after many long minutes of running away. James sadly waved goodbye to her, but instead of waving back, lily ran quickly from her room and out of sight. James' head drooped, soaked to the bone, and he slowly walked to the car. Just as he reached the car door, he heard a distant calling behind him.

"james, wait!"

He turned around as lily literally jumped on top of him, embracing him into a bear hug.

"james, PLEASE don't go" she whimpered, "You can stay here with me!"

"I HAVE to go lily", james answered, "I already asked my dad that, but he said no!"

"but I'll miss you too much" lily shouted, "you're my BESTEST FRIEND!"

"I'm sorry lily" james squeaked.

"but who will I play with during recess JAMES!" lily tried reasoning with him, "who will I run to during storms at night, or watch my favorite shows with, or…or, call me…insert nickname?"

"You'll find someone else, don't worry!" james reassured her.

"no I wont james" she told him, "no one like you."

Lily started sobbing quietly adding her own tears to the day's dreary rain tears. James hugged her tightly and they stood there, two 6-year olds in the pouring rain.

"james dear, we've got to go" mrs. Potter called, saddened at the scene that unfolded before her eyes, "say goodbye the lily."

"bye nickname" james whispered into her ear.

"bye nickname" lily choked back.

Then swiftly, james jumped into the car, but turned around to wave goodbye the lily as the car drove away, his eyes gleaming with tears. As the car slowly disappeared from sight, lily started running after it, angry tears spilling down her face.

"JAMES! COME BACK!" lily yelled after him.

Suddenly, lily tripped over her untied shoelaces as she roughly hit the hard gravel, scraping her knee. Sitting on the road, hugging her knee, she rocked back and forth silently as the rain plummeted down upon her.

"james…james…come back" she cried quietly to the lonely night surrounding her, shaking form the coldness entering her body. Trying to push herself up, she collapsed, weak from the cold rain and fainted into a dreamless sleep.

"James…come back" lily muttered in her sleep, turning over.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" lily shot up from her sleep, unknown tears creeping down her flushed cheeks.

It had been one year since james had lfet her and yet he still haunted her dreams weekly. She sobbed quietly, the memory of him tearing at her heart, when a soft knocking sounded at her door.

"you…c..can come in", lily choked out.

The door gently opened as her mother appeared in the doorway, a look of worry written across her face. Mrs. Evans slowly approached her young daughter, sitting gently on the bed, embracing lily in a loving hug.

"it'll be ok sweetie, don't worry" her mother murmured to her, rocking lily back and forth.

"I just miss him sooo much mommy!" lily cried.

"I know darling, I know…but, you'll see him again" she replied, "I promise"

"you really think so?" lily asked hopefully, starting to hiccup.

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" her mother said soothingly, gently pushing lily back down on the bed and covered her with her blankets.

"thank you mommy" lily said yawning, settling back into a deep sleep.

"your welcome sweetie, I love you" mrs. Evans whispered as she quietly closed the door, silent tears streaking down her face.

"I'm so sorry lily", she cried, "…………..oh james, why did you have to die?"

Alright so…..i had nicknames for them, and they really sucked but I couldn't think of any and I didn't want to use ones I had already read…so I was trying to be creative…and first thing for this scene is to get better nicknames….i have also heard from a friend that they act a little two mature for their age….but you can tell that they are young and some said they act too old …so I might have to figure something out there…ya know now that I read it again…there are parts where they act their age and parts that I think are a little to old for them, hmmmmm something will have to change…….well what age do you think they are in this scene?...…besides all these factors……what do you think…esp. with that last line I mean….hmmmmmm…

Sooooooooooo…………what do ya think? Is there any potential for any of them? I want pros and/or cons! Please review…and if it helps…I will even number each one so when you want to comment on one, you can say the number or w/e. please and thank you! This will really help…maybe even the reviews will give me motivation to update the SM story faster and after that start writing one of these stories…oooh…I know…bribery…….not that it's much of a deal…but hey! Desperate times calls for desperate needs which cause desperate actions! And so forth!


End file.
